El soldado de titanio y el príncipe exiliado
by Royka-Shiku
Summary: Oneshot jerza- Después de ser exiliado por su padre el rey, Jellal deberá plantearse su nueva vida a lado de su valiente caballero del cual conoce un secreto


El soldado de titanio y el príncipe exiliado

En los paramos de las lejanías del reino oriente, el joven príncipe Jellal se encaminaba al horizonte después de ser exiliado por su propio padre, a su lado un caballero con brillante armadura de titanio y un casco plateado alado lo acompañaba, el príncipe traía una simple mochila, mientras que el soldado un carro lleno de... bueno la verdad no sé qué trae dentro.

El joven principe suspiro-En primer lugar no tenias porque venir y en segundo-volteo a ver el exagerado equipaje que arrastraba- ¡Eso es demasiado exagerado!-grito exaltado, el soldad solo se encogió de hombros para responder al equipaje y se arrodillo poniendo su mano al pecho en signo de que lo seguiría sin importar que.

-Levántate por favor, desde pequeño me has cuidado y nunca has sido de muchas palabras-suspiro-pero agradezco tu lealtad -sonrió- sigamoa caminando no quiero que anochezca y tengamos que dormir a la intemperie- "más que nada por ese excesivo equipaje" fue lo que pensó mientras le salía una gotita en la frente.

* * *

Caminaron por 2 horas hasta que encontraron una cueva en una ladera, colocaron una fogata y el caro de equipaje dentro.

-Detrás de la ladera vi un rio, quizá podríamos bañarnos en ese lugar antes de ir a dormir- el soldado apretó el cuerpo y agacho la cabeza ante la invitacion del principe- Entonces quieres que vaya yo primero- le hizo una seña de confirmacion pero tambien de que tuviera cuidado, el principe enseguida se dirigio al rio mientras un nervioso soldado seguia en sus pensamientos,

"Cuando se lo diré, es verdad que en los 10 años a su servicio he guardado silencio y mi identidad por seguridad, pero ahora que lo exiliaron ¿sería buen idea?" Pensó el soldado.

* * *

Por otro lado Jellal rápidamente se lago el cuerpo y regresarán a la cueva, "¿que esperará?, han sido 10 años y nunca me ha dicho su nombre o he visto su rostro, claro que no directamente y que ella sepa... aún recuerdo su cabello escarlata" salió de sus pensamientos cuando ya había llegado a su "refugio"- tu turno, sé que necesitas un baño así que no tardes- el soldado no prestó atención a lo que decía el príncipe, ya que se quedó pasmado con la figura del mismo que solo traía su pantalón puesto y exponía su torso...

-Heee, disculpa- Jellal interrupío los pensamientos del soldado sin percatarse a que se debía su distracción, este sólo se levantó rápido a su última orden y se encaminó al río, era verdad ella necesitaba un baño urgente.

* * *

Bajo la luz de la luna las partes de la armadura del soldado se iluminaban a la orilla del río y dentro no muy lejos una joven de hermosa piel (y cuerpo) con un cabello rojo intenso limpiaba su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, pero detrás de un árbol el joven príncipe espiaba, no quería parecer un pervertido pero hacia mucho tiempo no veia ese pelo rojo otra vez; aquella noche hace 5 años cuando se escabullo en el cuarto de su fiel soldado y observó ese largo cabello escarlata que marcaba aquella hermosa mujer; una daga lo saco de recuerdo clavand al frente del árbol donde estaba escondido, la mujer Escarlata la había lanzado ahora estaba furiosa.

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?!- lo que odiaba Erza más en el mundo era un pervertido, el joven príncipe salió sonriendo nerviosamente y con las manos en alto en signo de arresto, el semblante furioso de Erza cambio rápidamente a un sonrojo que parecía combinar con su cabello- Pri-prin-cipe - dijo tartamudeando la pobre chica apenada mientras se tapaba su pecho y relajada el palpitar de su corazón.

-Lo siento no era mi intención espiar- el aún seguía nervioso, si a la que "espiara" no hubiera sido Erza, tal vez estuviera muerto, Erza en cambio corrió rápidamente donde colocó su armadura, poniendosela en un instante, pero junto antes de colocarse el casco, una mano la detuvo, Jellal estaba frente a ella deteniendo el casco y arrebatándoselo de la mano.

-No necesitas esto otra vez- dijo mientras baja la mano

-Pero usted no debe verme así, qué pensarían de un príncipe que es escudado por una mujer

-Ya no soy un príncipe, sólo un joven incrédulo y enamorado- está última palabra hicieron sonrojar a la Scarlet quien levantó la mirada y le preguntó

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Hace 5 años Erza- dijo sonriendo

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?

-Simón me lo dijo

-¿Porque si sabía que una mujer te no tomaste represalias?

Jellal la tomo de la cintura y la acerco delicadamente contra el - Porque si lo hacia nunca volvería a ver ese hermoso cabello escarlata que tienes- Erza se sonrojo aun mas pero correspondio a sus palabras abrazando carinosamente su cuello y dandole un ligero beso en los labios.

- Tu desde cuando te atrajo este príncipe rebelde y tonto- pregunto Jellal con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Desde que te vi desnudo en el baño- dijo ella inocentemente, Jellal solo se sonrojo al igual que el cabello de ella y se soltó de su abrazo apenado, ella balbuceo.

-Di~go, bueno no exactamente desnudo, sino que te vi saliendo del baño y pues me fijé en tu cuerpo y yo este- la Scarlet estaba a punto de volverse loca no sabía que decir en un momento así, después de unos minutos de locura recobró su compostura y con un ligero sonrojo dijo

- Cuando estaba entrenando en el patio con Simón, contemple la forma en que combatías y aun cuando tenías a Simón contra la pared bajaste la espada y ofreciste tu mano, tu compasión fue lo que me enamoró- estas últimas palabras casi en un susurró, sin darse cuenta Jellal le levantó ligeramente la barbilla y volvió a besarla pero esta vez ambos se correspondieron de la forma en que dos enamorados lo harían.

* * *

Pasó un tiempo y Jellal encontró en un pueblo un grupo de personas que querían derrocar a su padre por dictador, él se unió a su causa y les prometió que cuando recobrase el trono limpiaria la injusticia y el caos que su padre provocó.

En el alba de la batalla Jellal se postraba firme y serio listo para enfrentarse al ejército de su padre junto a la resistencia de Fairy Tail y más que nada porqué sabía que a su lado el ángel Escarlata le protegería, y el a ella.


End file.
